


The Great Detective Inspector

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Sherlock has Asperger's, Urination, bladdershy sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Sweet little prompt series about Sherlock and Lestrade.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Great Detective Inspector

**Day 1**

Sherlock had begrudgingly agreed to ride with Lestrade back to London, since John needed to ride with Mycroft for some reason, which his brother, predictably, hadn’t said. It was fine at first. He had his mind palace and a decent amount of impressive Scottish nature to look at. 

However, his bliss was interrupted by his bladder. While the others had been at breakfast, the detective had been preoccupied with the documents of the case, making sure all accounts were accurate. No breakfast meant no fluids, and no visit to the toilet before he got in the car. 

He tried to keep the fidgeting to a minimum, but couldn’t prevent it completely. 

When he shifted in his seat for the third time in the last few minutes, Lestrade looked at his colleague. 

“You alright, Sherlock?” Lestrade questioned. 

“Hmm? Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Sherlock remarked. This was  _ not _ a lie. His need was not even close to bad enough to warrant telling his “boss”. Not that he ever would in a million years..

“It’s just, you’re usually more still. Like a statue,” Greg noted. 

“I’m  _ usually _ accompanied by John,” Holmes explained. 

This didn’t clarify why he was wiggling, nor why his legs were now superglued together, but the Inspector dropped it. 

*****

The landscape outside the car changed to feature a sequence of lochs, much to the detective’s dismay. 

Lestrade noticed the detective closing his eyes, and going into his mind palace, then abruptly looking ahead of him, rather than out the window. 

One particular body of water stuck out towards the motorway, in such a way that it was visible, no matter what direction you were looking. A faint whimper came from the detective.

“What?” he asked Holmes.

“Terribly boring views up here,” Sherlock lied. 

“Repetitive, you mean? I know, 3rd Loch we’ve passed,” Lestrade commented. 

“7th,” Sherlock commented. “7 Lochs. St. James’ Park is a desert in comparison,” 

Lestrade saw him wince slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

There was only one plausible cause, according to Lestrade. 

“Would you like me to stop somewhere?” he asked Sherlock. 

“What for?” Holmes scoffed sharply. 

“I’m not an idiot, Holmes. Your legs weren’t crossed at the start of the drive” Lestrade pointed out. 

Sherlock blushed, but nodded and waved, accepting the offer. 

Lestrade changed lanes towards an exit. 

*****

Unfortunately, several cars ahead of them, got the same idea. 

“Exit’s right there, past those 5 cars,” Greg assured Sherlock. 

Sherlock remained silent. 

“You know, you could’ve told me that you needed the loo earlier. I wouldn’t have minded,” Lestrade commented. 

“Well,  _ I  _ would have,” Sherlock mentioned. 

“Why?” Greg asked, confused. 

“I should have gone before we left. Therefore, it falls upon me to suffer the consequences of such a grave oversight,” he explained. 

“That’s a load of bollocks, Sherlock. Everyone forgets to go beforehand, every now and again. Nothing wrong with that. No fault, no punishment. You can’t predict your bladder all the time. I suppose John pushed this  _ foresight _ on you?” Lestrade assumed. It seemed likely that the army doctor would, upon noticing such shyness, would attempt to  _ treat it _ with military-grade oversight.

“Yes, and for good reason,” Sherlock argued. 

“Biology’s  _ flawed _ , Sherlock. Things happen, you get caught up in things. You’re the most obsessive guy I know. You’re allowed to screw up. You live with a Doctor for goodness sake. I have no doubt you take care of your bladder more than satisfactory. When you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go,” Lestrade punctuated. 

“You’ve gotta go now, or we’ll miss the exit,” was the detective’s response. They were, indeed, in the right position to turn right. Greg complied. 

*****

Sherlock walked out, making a subtle expression of disdain at the service station. 

“Hey, it could be worse. It could be another loch,” Lestrade joked.

Sherlock walked quickly towards the door to the shop. 

“Shut up, Lestrade!” he shouted as he ran. 

“Aye aye, laddie,” 

* * *

**Day 2**

Sherlock sifted through the catalogue full of contacts related to Baskerville, belonging to other research labs.

He felt a need to pee, and so looked up at Lestrade, only to look back down, pondering a solution. 

John noticed the indecision, and frowned at Lestrade. 

Lestrade, however, understood at once, and smiled. 

“Something you wanted to ask, Holmes?” he encouraged the detective, with a friendly smirk. 

“Where’s the lavatory?” Sherlock asked quietly. 

“Down the hall, fifth door, past the water-cooler. Sign on the door, can’t miss it,” Lestrade informed him. 

“Thank you, Greg,” Sherlock stated plainly, swiftly exiting the room. 

Lestrade returned to his folder, until he noticed Dr Watson staring at him, in disbelief. 

“What just happened?” John asked in shock. 

“He went to the toilet,” Lestrade answered, as if it was obvious. 

John waved dismissively. “He’s never done that before,” he noted in amazement. 

“What, called me Greg?” Lestrade joked. 

“Yes, that too, that’s not what I meant. He’s never asked anyone besides me, where the toilet is!” Watson exclaimed. “Whole time I’ve known him..”

“I bet he hasn’t. I changed that yesterday,” Lestrade clarified proudly. 

“How?” John remarked, both skeptical and confused. 

“He needed the loo while we were driving back from Devon. Didn’t tell me, ´cause he forgot to  _ go _ before we left the inn. I told him it was alright to need to  _ go _ unexpectedly, and that I didn’t mind,” he explained. 

“That. is incredible. Cheers, Greg,” Watson thanked Lestrade with a thumbs up. 

“Hey, you know what else this taught me? You were right about the Aspergers,” Lestrade remarked. Watson laughed and nodded, as Sherlock entered the room, looking very pleased and relieved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more? Leave suggestions for scenarios you want to see, in the comments!


End file.
